Merry Christmas, Vivi
by Shishio287
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Vivi is wandering around Lindblum. What happens when he meets a boy who won't survive the night.
1. Merry Christmas, Vivi

**Notice: **I don't own anything in this fic except my characters. These Include, Michael, Phantom, Dr. Topkins, Cory Bain, Linda Thomas, and Shane Thomas.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR ALL READERS:** This takes place five weeks after the events of "The Perfect Thanksgiving." If you haven't read that or any of my previous stories certain things will be spoiled for you. Read on at your own discretion.

Notice: The names Dr. Topkins, Cory Bain, Linda Thomas, and Shane Thomas are names I came up with. If anyone with these names exists, in either reality or fiction, it is purely coincidental.

Unlike my other fics, this one will be Vivi centered.

This fic is dedicated to all those who are poor or homeless. I wish them all a Merry Christmas.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Vivi.

"Now remember, Vivi, I don't want you coming back to our home until 8:00 P.M. got it?"

Vivi nodded "yeah, I got it, but why?"

I smiled. "I have a surprise for you, but I haven't set it up yet. It'll likely take all day. Until 8:00 P.M. you can do whatever you want. Lindblum is a big place. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

Vivi nodded. "Okay, I get it. I'll be back at 8:00 P.M."

I nodded. "Good, now don't be late, okay?"

Vivi nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He turned around, and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, I walked back into the library. I ascended the stairs to the fifth floor of the library. I looked around the room, smiled, and went to my room. As soon as I got there, I began unpacking my present for Vivi.

I couldn't help but smile. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. I had already told Vivi about Christmas, both its history, and its significance to my religion. As usual, Vivi was an attentive listener, and took in everything I told him. I intended to make this the best Christmas of his life.

'Vivi's going to love this' I thought.

* * *

It had been hours since I left 'The Mage.' During the time, I decided to go to the Theater District and visit Tantalus.

It was a good visit. All of them seemed happy to see me. They told me the latest town gossip, and told me that plans were being made to construct a new music hall in the district. I spent a few hours there and departed for the castle.

At the castle, I decided to visit with Eiko. It was easy getting to the throne room. The guards knew who I was, and didn't bother to stop me from going. Once I was in the throne room, I was greeted by Regent Cid, Lady Hilda, and Princess Eiko. Eiko seemed happy to see me.

"Vivi, what a surprise. What brings you here?" She said.

I smiled. "Hey Eiko, I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out a bit."

She smiled. "Sure, I'm not doing anything at the moment. Let's go walk around the castle." I nodded, and we took off.

We spent hours wondering around the castle. Eiko and I mainly spoke about current events and what was going on with our friends. I told her about the plans for the new music hall in the Theater District, and she said that she already knew about it. Her father was, apparently, finalizing the idea.

* * *

Time moved on, and at 6:00 P.M. I decided to leave the castle. I bade Eiko farewell and left the castle. I wanted to go to the Business District and look around at the shops.

* * *

When I got to the air cab station, I saw that I wasn't the only one there. There was an old man waiting there, as well as a small cloaked figure. I had a feeling that the cloaked figure was a child, though; I couldn't tell if the child was male or female since I couldn't see the kid's face. I was shaken from my thoughts when the air cab arrived.

* * *

I boarded the air cab, and watched the old man and the kid get on. I noticed the kid stumble to his seat. The kid seemed to have a little trouble walking. After they got on, the cab left the station.

Our first stop was the Theater District. The old man got off the cab at this stop. After he left, the cab moved on to the Business District. On the way there, I heard someone cough in the back of the cab. I turned around and saw the kid in the cloak. The kid was sitting in the back of the cab. I walked over to him, and sat right next to him.

"You alright?" I asked.

He turned his head towards me. "I'm fine." his voice identified him as male, though I still couldn't see his face.

That's when he started coughing again. This time, it was much more violent. He stood up and quickly placed his hand over his mouth. Eventually, it sounded like he hacked something out of his throat. He started breathing heavily and looked at his hand. I glanced over to see what was in his hand. My eyes widened, his hand was covered in blood. I'm no doctor, but I knew that when one coughs up blood, it's not a good thing.

I stood up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The kid quickly wiped the blood on his hand off on his cloak. "I'm fine."

"I saw the blood, you're not fine."

He spun around to face me. "Just leave me alone! It's not your problem!" That's when the cab stopped. As soon as the doors opened, the kid stormed out of the cab.

I watched him retreat, and I decided to follow him. I quickly got off the cab, and followed him out of the station. Even though he said it wasn't my problem I just couldn't ignore him. He's sick, and he needs help.

* * *

I saw him disappear down an alleyway near the Inn. I quickly followed him. As I followed him, I saw that he was stumbling as he walked, just like when I first met him. Whatever strength his anger gave him was fading rapidly. That's when he started coughing again. This time it seemed even more violent then what happened back in the cab.

He was coughing so violently that he collapsed to his knees, and coughed up blood on the pavement. Eventually, he stopped, and fell face first on the ground.

I decided to forget stealth and help him. I ran over to him, and turned him onto his back. I quickly removed his hood, and put his head in my lap. This was the first time I saw his face. His hair was dirty blonde, his eyes were closed, and his face was extremely pale. He was sweating badly. Now I was worried.

'This was how my grandpa looked before he...no, it can't be. He's just a kid.' I thought.

That's when the boy's eyes fluttered open; his eyes were pale blue. He looked at me.

He frowned. "Why did you follow me? I told you this isn't your problem."

I shook my head. "I don't care. You're sick and you need help. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

The boy shook his head. "No, just leave me. I can make it to my house by myself. I don't need or want your help."

"Sorry, but you're getting my help." I grabbed his arm, slung it around my neck, and helped him stand up.

"Why are you helping me?"

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "My brother always told me that I should help those in need."

The kid chuckled a bit, though there was no humor in his laugh. "Your brother sounds like a sap."

Those words angered me, but I held my anger in check. "My brother is no sap. He's the most powerful man I've ever met. He's a hero to me, this town, and this entire world. I'm proud to be his brother."

The kid looked taken aback. "Who is your brother?"

"His name is Michael Ornitier."

The kid's eyes widened. "No way! Then you must be…Vivi Ornitier. I've heard of you two."

Vivi nodded. "I'm not surprised. Now, let me help you get home."

The kid shook his head in annoyance. "Fine, help me, since you seem SO determined."

I smiled. "Now, where do you live?"

"I'll direct you. Just follow my instructions."

I nodded. "Alright…oh, but wait. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

The kid smiled. "My name is Shane Thomas."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Shane. Now, let's get you home." He nodded, and we made our way to his home.

* * *

We had been traveling for fifteen minutes. As we got closer to his home I noticed a change in the environment. The air started to smell foul, and the buildings started to look more run down. This was definitely a different atmosphere compared to the hustle and bustle of the main area of the Business District.

During our trip, Shane had a few more coughing fits. Each one seemed worse than the last. I was hoping that we'd get to his house soon. Then we could probably get a doctor to help him.

* * *

"This is it." He said

I turned to see what he was looking at. It was a rundown two story wooden building. The paint was peeling, some of the boards were broken while others were rotting, some shingles on the roof were missing, and some of the windows were broken. I found it very hard to believe that anyone could live in this place.

Shane chuckled. "I know it's not much to look at, but it's the only home I've had in my life."

I turned my head to him. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven years old."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe someone so young was forced to live in such a rundown place. It just wasn't right. I decided to stop my speculation, and walked him into the house.

* * *

The inside looked a little better than the outside, but not by much. I could tell that someone tried their best to restore this old rundown relic. There was a staircase that lead up to the second floor, a passage to another room to my left and right, and a hall that lead to another room.

"Mom, I'm home." He said.

I heard a noise down the hallway. A few seconds later, a woman entered the entrance hall. She stood about 5'10", had light brown hair, brown eyes, and a skinny figure. In fact she was too skinny.

She had a relieved expression on her face. "Shane you're back. I was getting worried. Did you do what you wanted to do?" Shane nodded. She smiled, and turned to me. "Who's this you brought with you?"

"Mom, this is Vivi Ornitier."

Her eyes grew wide. "Shane, you never told me you were bringing a hero home."

"I didn't have a choice, he followed me. I had a few more coughing fits."

Now she looked extremely worried. "Oh, Shane I told you that it would've been better if you had stayed home."

Shane frowned. "I had to go, Mother. You know I had to. You know I-" he started to cough again.

His mother quickly walked over to him, and took him from me. "Enough son, let's get you upstairs." After coughing up more blood, he nodded.

When they were halfway up the stairs, his mother spoke. "Can you wait in the kitchen, please, Vivi." I nodded, walked down the hallway, and entered the room.

* * *

I looked around the room. It was a small area, but it was cleaner than the rest of the house from what I've seen. I spotted a table in the center of the room. I walked over to the table, and sat down.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mrs. Thomas entered the room. She walked over to the table and sat next to me. "Thanks for helping my son get back here."

I nodded. "You're welcome. It was no problem, but shouldn't he be seeing a doctor about that cough."

She sighed. "He already has, but there's nothing they can do."

I was concerned. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, and looked out one of the windows in the kitchen. "If only I had gotten him to a doctor faster, maybe he'd…" she paused.

"He'd what?"

She turned to look at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud."

I was growing suspicious. "There's something you're not telling me."

She sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have that much money. Shane's father died when he was four. He died three months before the Black Mages attacked Lindblum." My eyes darkened.

She noticed this. "Don't worry; I don't blame you or the mages currently living in Lindblum. The attack happened in the more populated areas and the castle. They didn't even bother coming to this part of the city. I didn't mean to upset you."

I nodded. "It's okay; it's just that I hate it when people bring up the war."

She nodded. "I understand…anyway, a year ago Shane came down with this disease. I didn't have enough money to get a doctor for him, and money is very hard to come by around here. You wouldn't believe the things I had to do just to get five hundred gil so that my son could see a doctor." She paused for a moment, and then continued.

"When I finally got him in to see a doctor, he told me that Shane had the Lindblum Flu. It was a disease that infected many of Lindblum's people centuries ago. Many people died from this flu. Modern medicine practically wiped out the disease. Even in the rare cases when it does surface again, they have a cure to treat the first two stages of the disease. Unfortunately, when I got Shane to the doctor, it was already too late. The disease had gone into the third stage, no medicine or magic can cure him now."

My eyes widened. "You're saying that…" I paused.

She nodded. A tear streamed down her face. "Shane is dying, and there's nothing I can do to help him."

I was stunned. "He's dying, how long does he have?"

"The doctor said that'd he'd probably only last two months. That was three months ago." She said.

"So, you're saying that-" she interrupted me.

"He should've died a month ago, but he's held on. Now, though, I don't think he's going to survive the night. Do you know why I allowed him to go walking around Lindblum?" I shook my head. "It was because he wanted to see Lindblum one more time, before he died. Now that he has-" she broke off and sobbed.

I spoke. "There must be something we can do."

She quickly regained herself and shook her head. "No, there's nothing we can do. You think I haven't tried. I've tried everything, nothing works. No one can save him now. This may be his last night." She paused for a moment. "I'm going to go see how he's doing." She got up and left me.

I couldn't help but ponder what she said. 'Shane's dying, and there's nothing anyone can do.' I thought. I shook my head. 'There has to be a way.' I thought.

* * *

I dragged the large box up the stairs. 'Man, my father made this look so easy, but then again, he never had to carry it up five flights of stairs.' I thought. I had already successfully prepared everything else. All that was left was what was in the box.

Eventually, I made it to the fifth floor. I stopped for a moment, and wiped the sweat off of my brow. I sighed, and looked at the room. I was pleased with my work. I smiled 'alright, I better hurry up. I only have an hour and a half left until Vivi gets back.' I thought.

* * *

After an hour, Mrs. Thomas returned. She turned to me. "Vivi, Shane wants to see you." I nodded, got up, walked out of the kitchen, walked down the hall, walked up the stairs, and walked into Shane's room.

* * *

Shane's room looked as rundown as the outside of the house. The paint was peeling, some of the floorboards were rotting, and the glass in his window was broken; allowing the cold air of winter to filter into the room. There were only two things in this room; a bed and a dresser. Both of them were in bad condition, but they were still usable.

I immediately noticed Shane lying in the bed. I saw that he was shivering. That was understandable. It was very cold in this room. I walked over to him, and sat down on the left side of his bed.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Vivi. I take it my mom told you everything."

I nodded. "Look, Shane, I want to help you."

He chuckled. "I know, but there's nothing you can do. Thanks for the offer, though."

I shook my head. "But, I-" He interrupted me.

"Forget it, Vivi. You'd just be wasting your time." I lowered my head in defeat. "I will admit, Vivi, you did more for me then anyone else ever has, except for my mother and father of course. Aside from you, no one else really cared about what was happening to me."

I looked back up at him. "You're cold; here let me help you with that." I held out my right hand, cupped it, and formed a ball of fire in that hand.

His eyes widened. "Wow, that's cool." I couldn't help but smile.

Shane sighed, and stayed silent for a moment. After a while, he turned to look at his dresser. "You know, Vivi, I really wanted to be a composer. I wanted to create music for the world."

I was surprised. "You write music?"

He sighed. "I USED to write music. My songs aren't that great, but I could've improved. If only I had more time." He started to cough again. He sat up, and coughed up more blood.

I was really worried about him. "Maybe you shouldn't talk."

He stopped coughing and shook his head. "No, I'm fine, at least for now."

I decided to change the subject. "So you say you used to write music." He nodded. "So, where to do you keep it?"

He pointed to his dresser. "In my dresser, but don't bother reading them. They're crappy. I haven't written a song since I grew sick. It's just been very difficult."

I looked at his dresser. "Can't I just-" he interrupted me.

"No, don't bother. Just…just forget that I said anything." I nodded. I knew it was pointless to argue with him. Both of us fell silent.

We sat there in silence for some time. Eventually, I looked over at the window. My eyes widened, it was night. Shane must've seen this.

"What is it, Vivi?"

I turned to him. "Oh, it's just that my brother said that I had to come home at 8:00 P.M."

Shane looked sad. "So you'll be leaving?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to stay and keep you company. Right now, you need me more than my brother does."

"But, won't you get in trouble? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. So, I'll be a little late. My brother is patient."

He smiled. "You think highly, of your brother, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's always been there for me. During our adventure, he saved my life quite a few times, and I saved his life quite a few times as well."

"Tell me about your brother."

I thought for a moment. "Well, he's very kind, understanding, patient, and strong. He understands me better than anyone else I know, and I think I'm one of the very few who understands him."

He smiled. "It must be nice to have a brother like him."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's the best."

"Why do you need to be home by 8:00?" he said.

"Well, my brother said he's setting up a present for me at home, and that it would be ready by 8:00."

Shane looked confused. "Why does he have a present waiting for you?"

"Well it's because tomorrow is Christmas."

Shane still looked confused. "What's Christmas?"

"Well, it's a holiday that's very important to my brother." That's when I decided to trust Shane with Michael's secret. "Do you want to know something about my brother?" Shane nodded. I smiled "well, alright, but I ask that you don't tell your mom about this, okay?" he nodded.

"Alright, now I ask that you please believe me, because what I'm going to tell you is the truth." He nodded. I continued "Michael isn't from Gaia. He's from another world that he calls Earth. I know that Earth exists because he's taken me and our friends there to see it. On Earth there's a holiday that is celebrated every December 25th. It's called Christmas, and for Michael, it's a holiday to celebrate the gift of giving, and the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Who's Jesus Christ?"

I smiled "I'll tell you the story. How does that sound?" Shane smiled and nodded. "Alright then, I'll tell you the story of Christmas."

* * *

Everything was ready upstairs. All that was left was to wait for Vivi to return. When he would return was a different matter.

I was sitting in one of the chairs on the first floor of 'The Mage' waiting for Vivi to return. I looked at my watch. It was 8:10 P.M. 'He should've been here by now. Maybe the air cab was delayed. I hope nothing's happened to him.' I thought.

* * *

"In the city of Galilee, there was a small town named Nazareth. There lived a girl called Mary who was promised in marriage to a descendant of King David named Joseph."

"One night, the Angel, Gabriel, came to speak to Mary. He said, 'Mary, God has been gracious to you.' Mary found this an odd form of greeting. The angel spoke again. 'You will become pregnant and give birth to a son, and you will name him Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High God. God will make him a king, as the king of the descendants of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end!'

Shane began to cough. I stopped, and allowed him to cough. After he was finished, I continued to tell the tale.

"Mary was confused. She said 'I am a virgin. How can this be?' The Angel responded 'The Holy Spirit will come on you, and God's power will rest upon you. For this reason the holy child will be called the son of God. There is not a thing that God cannot do.' After that, Mary spoke. 'I am the Lords servant. May it happen to me as you have said.' After that, the angel disappeared. Later, Mary became pregnant."

"When her fiancé, Joseph, found out, he wanted to end his relationship with Mary secretly so as not to disgrace Mary in public. Before he could do this, an angel appeared in his dream. The angel said to him 'Joseph, descendant of David, do not fear to take Mary to be your wife. For it is by the Holy Spirit that she has conceived. She will give birth to a son, and you will name him Jesus: for he will save his people from their sins.' David woke up, and did as the angel said."

Shane began to cough again. This time it was more violent. He sat up in bed, and continued to cough.

"Shane, are you alright?" His coughing subsided, and he nodded.

"Don't worry; keep telling the story, please. It's getting interesting." I nodded, and continued where I left off.

"Now, at that time, Emperor Augustus sent out an order for all the citizens of the Empire to register themselves for the census. Everyone then went to register himself, each to his own town. Joseph went from the town of Nazareth, in Galilee, to Judea, to the town named Bethlehem, where King David was born.

"Joseph went there because he was a descendant of David. He went to register himself with Mary, who was promised in marriage to him. She was pregnant, and while they were in Bethlehem, the time came for her to give birth."

"As there were so many people going back to their hometown for registration, Joseph and Mary could find no room for them in the inn. One of the Innkeepers, taking pity on the pregnant Mary, told them of a manger that they could stay in. They went to the manger, and it was there that Mary gave birth to her first son, Jesus."

Shane began coughing again, but he signaled for me to continue. I nodded, and continued to tell the tale.

"In the same country there were shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. An angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them. They were terribly afraid, but the angel said to them, 'Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' Suddenly there was, with the angel, a multitude of the heavenly host singing praises to God, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.'

"After that, the Angels disappeared. Once they were gone, the shepherds said to one another, 'Let us go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, that the Lord has told us.' So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and saw the baby lying in the manager. When the shepherds saw him they told them what the angel had said about this child. All who heard it were filled with wonder at what the shepherds told them. Mary remembered all these things and thought deeply about them. The shepherds went back, singing praises to God for all they had heard and seen; it had happened just as the angel had told them."

Shane began to cough again. This time, he coughed up more blood then last time. I feared that he wasn't going to survive to hear the rest. After his coughing had subsided, he motioned for me to go on. I nodded, and continued the story.

"Now, when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of King Herod, there came three wise men from the east to Jerusalem saying 'Where is the baby born to be the king of the Jews? For we saw his star come up in the east, and we have come to worship him."

"When King Herod heard about these he was very troubled, and so was everyone else in Jerusalem. He called together all the chief priests and the teachers of the Law and asked them, 'Where will the Messiah be born?' they answered, 'In the town of Bethlehem, in Judea. For the prophet wrote '_and thou Bethlehem, in the land of Juda, art not the least among the princes of Juda: for out of thee shall come a Governor, that shall rule my people Israel_.'"

"Then Herod called the wise men secretly and found out from them the exact time the star appeared. And he sent them to Bethlehem, and said, 'Go and search carefully for the young child; and when you find him, bring me word again, that I may come and worship him also.' Then they departed, and on their way they saw the star, the same one they had seen in the east, and it went ahead of them until it came and stopped over the place where the child was."

"When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceeding great joy. And when they went into the house, they saw the young child with Mary his mother. They knelt down and worshipped him; then they opened their bags of treasures, and offered him gifts of gold, myrrh, and frankincense. Later, God warned them in a dream not to return to Herod. The Wise Men headed his warning, and returned to their countries by another road."

I stopped, and looked at Shane. "Well, that's the story."

Shane nodded. "What happened to Jesus?"

"Well, from what Michael told me, he grew up to be a great man who did many great things. Michael sometimes calls him a living miracle. Jesus, though, was later crucified as a criminal though he had committed no crime. Later, Michael said he rose from the dead and ascended into Heaven. He also said that Jesus would return to the world again to judge the living and the dead."

Shane smiled. "Man, that guy sounds amazing."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I think too."

Shane started to cough again. I helped support him as he continued to cough. Eventually, he stopped. He looked at me. "Do you know any other stories?"

I shook my head. "No, but…I do know a song."

Shane looked surprised. "You can sing?"

I nodded. "Yeah, do you want to hear it?"

He nodded. "Go ahead, sing."

I nodded, and decided to sing one of the songs I heard Michael sing during this holiday. He sung quite a few of them, but this one really stood out for me.

* * *

"_Siiiiiiiilent niiiiiiiiiiight, hoooooooly niiiiiiiight. AAAAAAAll is caaaaaaaalm, aaaaaaall is briiiiiiiiight. Roooooound yon Viiiiiiirgin Mooooother and Chiiiild. Hooooly IIIIInfant so teeender and miiiild. Sleep in heeeeavenly peeeeeeeeeeace. Sleep in heeeeeeavenly peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeace."_

"_Siiiiiiiiilent niiiiiiiiiight, hooooooooly niiiiiiiiiiight. Sheeeeeeepard's quaaaaake at the siiiiiiiight. Glooooooories streeeeeeam from Heeeeeaven afar. Heeeeavenly hoooooosts sing AAAAlleluia. Chriiiist, the Saaavior is boooooooooooorn. Chriiiiiist, the Savior is boooooooooorn." _

"_Siiiiiiiilent niiiiiiiiiiight, hoooooooly niiiiiiiight. AAAAAAAll is caaaaaaaalm, aaaaaaall is briiiiiiiiight. Roooooound yon Viiiiiiirgin Mooooother and Chiiiild. Hooooly IIIIInfant so teeender and miiiild. Sleep in heeeeavenly peeeeeeeeeeace. Sleep in heeeeeeavenly peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeace." _I stopped singing.

* * *

Shane spoke. "That was beautiful, Vivi."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Do you…do you think I'll see this Jesus when I die?"

I thought about this for a moment. "I hope so, Shane."

After that we just sat there and looked at each other. I could feel that Shane's life was fading. This sense was one of the things I gained from Michael's training. Finally, he spoke.

"Vivi, can I…can I touch you?" I found this question odd. He must've seen my confusion. "I want…I want to touch your skin. I've never touched a Black Mage before."

I nodded, took off the glove on my right hand, and held it out for him to touch. He slowly lifted his own right hand up to touch mine. He grabbed my hand with his. I was shocked, his hand was ice cold.

He smiled. "Vivi, your hand is so warm."

I took my other glove off, and moved my left hand to cover his right hand. He smiled, and looked up at me. "Vivi, are you my…friend?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Shane, I am your friend."

He smiled. "Good, you're my first…and last friend, Vivi. As a friend I want you to promise me something, Vivi."

"What is it?"

"What happens to me…make sure it happens to no one else, if you can help it."

I nodded. "I will, Shane, I promise."

He smiled. "Thank you, Vivi, my friend. There's something I want to give you." He reached under the bed, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is my final song. I just wrote it up today. You inspired me to write it. The words just sort of came to me. I wanted to give it to you if you proved yourself worthy. I'm glad you passed." He handed me the paper.

I tried to look at it, but he shook his head. "No, don't look at it here. Look at it later. Also, they're just lyrics right now. I didn't have time to write any music for them. Maybe you or your brother could."

I nodded, and put the paper in my pocket. "Okay, I'll look at it later. I wish I had something to give you in return."

He smiled "You already did, Vivi. You gave me the one thing I've always wanted."

I was confused. "What's that?"

He smiled "a friend."

That's when his eyes widened, and he started coughing again. This one was more violent then all the other ones I had seen. He covered his mouth with his left hand to try and stop the blood. The blood quickly covered his hand and started dripping onto the covers. His body was shaking all over from his coughing fit. It was terrifying to see him like this.

After a few more seconds, he stopped coughing, and looked at me. Blood was seeping from his mouth, and his eyes seemed to glaze over. He smiled, despite the great pain he was in. "Good bye, Vivi." That's when he fell back onto the bed, closed his eyes, and breathed his last breath. His right hand slipped out of my hands and fell across his chest.

I grabbed him and shook him. "Shane, Shane, Shane, SHANE!" He just laid there; not responding to anything. It was useless. I could already feel it. Shane was dead.

I lowered my head and looked at the floor. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. 'No, control…I must control.' I thought. I pushed my feelings of sorrow to the back of my mind. I couldn't lose control here. I had to get home. I had to see my brother.

I turned to Shane one more time. I encased my hand in water using a Water spell, and cleaned the blood off of Shane's face and left hand. After that, I retrieved both of my gloves, and put them on Shane's hands. They were a bit big, but at least his hands would never be cold again. After that, I left the room.

* * *

When I got to the base of the stairs, I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I turned, and saw Mrs. Thomas walk out of the kitchen. "My gosh, Vivi, you were up there for some time. It's already 10:30 P.M. How's Shane? Is he alright?"

My throat tightened when she mentioned Shane. I really wanted to cry, but not here, it had to wait. I couldn't speak. I just shook my head.

She looked sad. "Is he…" she paused. I turned my gaze from her. I couldn't look at her anymore. I slowly nodded my head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her lower her head and bring her hand up to her eyes. After that she spoke. "Y-you…you should be going home, Vivi. It's very late." I nodded, and turned to the door.

I opened the door, but before I left I turned to her. "Are you…going to be okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine, Vivi. Thank you for staying with Shane. You're a true friend."

My heart tightened at those words. I had to leave, now. "Good bye, Mrs. Thomas." I walked out the door, and closed it behind me.

* * *

As soon as I got out of the yard, I heard sobbing coming from the house. I stopped, and felt the tears return to my eyes. I had to go. I had to get back to Michael. He's been waiting long enough.

As I walked away from the house, I could feel my emotions intensifying. I had to release them. I leaned against the wall, and looked at the sky. Suddenly, I started to get angry and I knew who I was getting angry at. Finally, I decided to let out my frustrations.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE! HE WAS JUST A KID! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE! HE'LL NEVER COME BACK! ALL HE DID THIS PAST YEAR WAS LIE THERE IN A BED AND WASTE AWAY! DO YOU EVEN CARE! MICHAEL GOES ON ABOUT HOW GREAT YOU ARE, YET YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, HOW COULD YOU? IF YOU'RE SO POWERFUL, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM? IT ISN'T FAIR!"

I collapsed to my knees, and pounded the ground. I couldn't believe he would allow this to happen. 'He's so great, yeah right.Why did he let Shane die? Why did he have to die?' I thought.

That's when I felt something cold land on my hand. I stopped for a moment, and felt the same sensation again. I looked at my hand, and saw snow falling onto it. I looked up, and saw that it was snowing. I stood up and looked at the snow. I don't know why, but watching the snow calmed me. My anger faded as I watched the snow fall. The pain was still there inside me, but I was feeling slightly better.

Now, I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I had no right to be angry at you. I'm just so…" I paused. I turned my gaze back to the road, and walked to the air cab station. I had been keeping my brother waiting long enough.

* * *

I made my way to the air cab and boarded the cab. As soon as I got on, the cab departed from the station. I sat there, alone in the darkened cab. I looked out the window, and watched the snow fall.

That's when I remembered Shane's lyrics. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper he had given me. I had just enough light to read what he had written.

_

* * *

No one would listen_

_No one but him_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark, my heart heard music_

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you!_

_I hear your fears,_

_Your torment and your tears!"_

_He saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but him_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen_

_No one but him_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

* * *

I read the lyrics, and felt a tear slide down my face. 'Oh, Shane' I thought. I looked out the window, and watched the snow continue to fall. I put the paper back in my pocket, and thought about those lyrics. 'I wish I could've done more for him.' I thought.

I looked up, and saw that the cab was approaching the Education District. I sighed 'good, Michael will probably help me cope with this. He hasn't let me down yet.' I thought.

* * *

I sighed, it was 11:00 P.M. and Vivi still wasn't back yet. Christmas Eve was almost over. 'Where is he? He should've been back three hours ago. Maybe something happened to him. I know he can take care of himself, but…' I thought. Finally, I stood up. "That's it; I'm going to go look for him." I walked over to the door, and was about to open it, when I saw the doorknob turn.

I stopped, as the door swung open to reveal Vivi. He walked through the door, and quickly closed it. I was relieved. "Vivi, there you are. Where have you-" I stopped when I sensed Vivi's emotions. He was in pain, not physically, but emotionally. I knelt down to Vivi's level, and looked at him. "Vivi, what's wrong?"

That's when I saw tears well up in his eyes. He threw himself at me, embraced me tightly, and started sobbing on my shoulder. Now I knew something was wrong. I embraced Vivi as well, and allowed him to cry on my shoulder. "It's alright Vivi, please, tell me what happened." Once Vivi calmed down, he told me everything.

* * *

Once he finished telling me what had happened I spoke. "Vivi, you did everything you could for him."

He shook his head. "No, I could've saved him."

"Mind telling me how?"

"I…I…I don't know, but I could've done something."

I smiled "you already did, Vivi. You gave that kid a friend, and there are very few gifts greater than friendship."

"I still feel like I could've done something."

I nodded. "You can do something, Vivi. You can keep your promise to Shane. You can try your best to make sure that what happened to him doesn't happen to anyone else. You won't be able to save everyone, but that shouldn't discourage you from helping the ones you can save."

Vivi thought about this for a moment. After a while, he nodded. "You're right, Michael."

I smiled. "Speaking of gifts, why don't you come upstairs and see yours?" His eyes brightened, and he followed me up the stairs.

* * *

I followed Michael up the stairs. Though, I tried not to show it, I was excited about this present Michael kept talking about. Before we reached the fifth floor, he turned to me.

"Cover your eyes, Vivi. I don't want you seeing it too soon." I nodded and covered my eyes.

Michael guided me up the stairs. Eventually, he stopped moving, and I stopped with him. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead, Vivi."

I opened my eyes, and looked at my gift. What I saw made my eyes widen. The room was completely decorated. There were lights of different colors hanging from the ceiling, as well as all around the walls. I also noticed a small village set up on one of the tables. A fire was lit in the fire place, and I could here music playing. When I listened to the song, I recognized it as 'Joy to the World' one of the songs that I heard Michael sing.

My eyes were drawn to the corner of the room were I saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was a pine tree with lights and tinsel strung all around it. There were many different ornaments that were hung on the tree as well. At the base of the tree, there was something moving along a track that surrounded the base of the tree. Michael told me about these things. They were called trains. It was the thing on top of the tree that caught my attention. It was a big gold star with a different colored light at every point of it.

I was shocked. I had never seen the room look so beautiful before. It was…it was…glorious. For some reason, everything felt…right.

"Well, it's midnight now. Christmas Eve is officially over, and Christmas has begun." Said Michael.

I turned to look at Michael. He looked down at me, smiled, and knelt down to my level. "Merry Christmas, Vivi."

I just smiled, and hugged him. He hugged me back. We just stood there holding each other.

Eventually, Michael let me go. "I'm going to go sit down. Feel free to look around. Enjoy yourself, Vivi. You deserve it." He said. He walked over to one of the chairs near the fire, and sat down.

* * *

While he was relaxing, I decided to go look at the village. It was a small village with small figures. It was a stable that caught my attention. It looked just like that picture Michael showed me in that Picture Bible. I think it was called 'The Nativity.' I looked at the small figurines of Mary, Joseph, the three Wise Men, the Shepard's, the Animals, and of course, baby Jesus.

* * *

I moved from there to look at the tree. The tree looked even better close up. Michael told me about this. This was a Christmas tree. It was more beautiful close up. The lights and tinsel made the tree look very lively.

There was something about the tree that I failed to notice at a distance. It was artificial, but it smelled like a pine tree. 'I guess Michael did something to the tree.' I thought.

I looked at the bottom of the tree, and watched the train go around the tree. I'd never seen a train before, and Michael said that he'd show me one someday. He also said that we may also get to ride one.

I looked up at the top of the tree, and looked at the star. It was even more beautiful close up. The light's reflected of the stars golden shine, making it look heavenly.

"Michael, this is great. Thank you so much." I turned to him, and saw that his chin was resting on his chest. He had fallen asleep. I smiled 'Well, it is late, and I probably worried him pretty badly today, oh wait I mean yesterday.' I thought. That's when I yawned. That's when I realized just how tired I was as well.

* * *

I walked into Michael's room, took the top cover off of his bed, and walked back into the living room. I walked up to Michael, and carefully crawled into his lap. Once I was on his lap, I pulled the cover up to my shoulders, covering both of us. I smiled, and looked up at him.

That's when I heard a familiar song play on the radio in the room. It was 'Silent Night.' My thought's immediately turned to Shane. I looked out the window that was to my left, and saw the snow fall. The snow comforted me, and I smiled. "Shane, I will keep my promise. Count on it." After that, I leaned my head against my brother's chest, closed my eyes, and quickly joined him in sleep.

* * *

Well, that's it for my Christmas fic. It got a bit religious, but oh well. I'm thinking of doing a Valentines Day fic. Though I'm not too sure about it. I probably will, but we'll see. Also, the lyrics Shane wrote are from the bonus disk of _The Phantom of the Opera_ _2-disk special edition_ DVD. Also, I'll be posting an epilogue for this story after Christmas. Be sure to read it. Oh, and Merry Christmas, everyone. 


	2. Epilogue

Sorry about the delay. I got caught up with something else, but here's the epilogue, just like I promised. I guess it's better late than never.

* * *

Epilogue

I walked into 'The Mage.' I looked at the main desk and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Thomas."

Mrs. Thomas smiled. "I told you Vivi, call me Linda."

Vivi nodded. "Right, sorry. Is Michael back yet?"

Linda nodded. "Nope, not yet. He's still at the castle."

Vivi nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll wait for him upstairs." I walked off and started to ascend the stairs.

'Man, so much has changed these past few weeks.' I thought.

* * *

He was right. Much had changed in Lindblum. After Shane's death, Vivi spoke with the Regent about building a new building in the Business District to shelter the poor and homeless. Regent Cid approved the idea and construction on that building was going on at this very moment. Vivi decided to name the building 'Saving Grace.' Vivi was planning on dedicating the building to Shane. 

With Michael's help, Vivi was also able to convince Regent Cid to make a new law stating that everyone must be vaccinated for the Lindblum Flu, even if the person didn't have the money to pay for it. Regent Cid thought that people would try to abuse this policy, so Michael said that, before a vaccination, the doctor must make a background check on them to check their financial status. If anyone submitted a fake background check they would face severe consequences. Mainly, a fine of 500,000 gil or ten years in prison. Regent Cid liked the idea, and decided to okay it.

The music hall was still being constructed. Vivi got permission from the Regent to sing the first song in that building, and he knew which one he wanted to sing. Vivi had Baku help him find someone who could help Vivi write the music for Shane's song. Baku eventually found someone, and that person was currently trying to find the right music to fit the lyrics.

Thanks to Vivi and Michael, Shane was given a proper burial in the Lindblum National Cemetery. Shane was buried with Vivi's old gloves still on his hands. Vivi promised that he'd visit Shane's grave every Christmas Eve if he was able.

Linda Thomas was given a job by Michael as a new librarian. The pay was good in her eyes. It was much better than what she was making before.

She works very hard, and is being trained by Michael on how to handle the ancient and delicate text on the fourth floor. Michael still thinks it's too early to say whether she would make a good head librarian or not. Michael was also able to move her out of that old rundown house and into a much better one in the Education District.

Thanks to Vivi, Lindblum was seeing brighter days. To think, it never would've happened if Vivi had decided not to help a dying child. Shane's death affected Vivi more than anyone had thought. Shane would always be in Vivi's heart.

* * *

I reached the fifth floor, and looked out the window. People were walking around the Education District. All of them were bundled up, as it was very cold out. I sighed, and continued to watch for Michael to come down the path to the library. 

That's when it started to snow. I watched the snow as it fell to the ground. Sometimes, I would pick out an individual flake and watch it descend towards the ground until I couldn't see it anymore.

I smiled and looked out across the buildings in the District. "Shane, I'm keeping my promise. My brother and I are making Lindblum a better place for everyone, and its all thanks to you." That's when I saw Michael walking up the path. I turned from the window, and decided to go and meet him.

Before I left, I turned back to the window. I smiled "Shane, I'm really glad I met you." After that, I walked down the stairs to meet my brother.

* * *

Well that's it for my Christmas Fic. I hoped you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
